


Say your prayers to study effectively

by ApolloSupreme



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern Day, Work, coffee gods, extreme levels of work, this literally has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloSupreme/pseuds/ApolloSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre only wanted to do his work and Marius just had to get involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say your prayers to study effectively

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelny18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/gifts).



> This is literally a nonsense drabble meant to traumatise my dorm mate that somehow just kept growing until I forced a stop. Seriously, its just senseless self amusement at the expense of a friend. Read at your own peril.

Combeferre settled in his usual seat at the cafe, prepared to give his daily due to the coffee gods. He settled the mug down centre table and arranged his paperwork around it like a holy alter and bowed his head over it, resting his forehead on the surface and beginning his prayers.

“Please, please, please let me get some work done with limited distractions, no Enjolras and Grantaire fighting, no Courfeyrac scandals, no Feuilly needing a lift, no Bossuet needing medical aid, for that matter no Joly full stop. No-“

“Hey Combeferre, are you okay, what are you doing?”

“Marius.” He concluded dully. He slowly raised his head to sit straight and stare stonily over at the young lad. “I’m fine, just about to make a start on hacking out the assignment.” He said hoping it would prompt Marius to rush off and start his own. Or at least take a hint and leave him to his.

“Oh, already? Gosh you have a brilliant work ethic.” He said cheerily, taking a seat and plonking his own coffee down on the table. Combeferre hastily stifled a scowl and twitch. 

“Yes, I like to get it out of the way quickly, with our group it’s best to expect the worst case scenario and account for it ahead of time.” Combeferre said pointedly but Marius only laughed slightly awkwardly and fidgeted in his seat.

“Yes I suppose you are somewhat the mother of the group.” Combeferre could not prevent the twitch this time.  “I admire that about you.” Marius continued looking very awkward and suddenly red. Combeferre groaned mentally please don’t be going where he thinks this is going. “In fact,” Marius said shifting even more now and turning a rather horrendous shade of red much to Combeferre’s horror, “in fact, there is a great deal indeed that I admire about you, I’d go so far as to say that, well that, I hold rather a great fondness for you.” He concluded clearing his throat and refusing to look even vaguely in Combeferre’s direction.

Combeferre stared at him horror struck before moving his gaze to his work and slowly shutting the laptop lid mournfully. The coffee received an accusing glare and Combeferre turned back to the frankly terrified boy. 

“Jesus.” He moaned under his breath before carefully grasping Marius’ shoulder,

“Here old boy, I’m certainly glad to hear you hold such great respect for me. We are after all dear friends.” He said, taking a leaf from Enjolras’ book and purposefully misinterpreting the words that had been spewed at him, hoping to avoid the entire conversation and get back to work.

Marius flushed deeper and stared with wild eyes into Combeferre’s own, which he thought to be calm and warm but did in fact hold a terrifying warning, just daring Marius to carry on this line of conversation. Marius gulped and nodded hastily.

“Y-yes, very dear friends indeed. Eh, I just remembered I have an appointment with the Professor.” Hastily standing and almost spilling the coffee as he bumped the table Marius speedily left the establishment. Combeferre sighed in relief at a crisis momentarily averted and turned his attention to righting the table/altar. He moved the cup of coffee Marius had left behind to stand next to his own and once more bowed his head.

“As I was saying; No Marius to make things awkward, no Bahorel to start a fight, with himself or anyone else, no Jehan to write over my notes with completely irrelevant poetry, no Eponine sulking and using me as her diary, no Musichetta trying to cut my hair, no Enjolras ranting and raving at me, no Enjolras sulking in my air, no Enjolras pointedly watching me work, no Enjolras at all actually, same principal as Joly, did I mention no Enjolras and Grantaire fighting? Well double that no.” Nodding to signify the end of prayer, he dragged the coffee closer, picked up a pen and began work in earnest with single minded determinism.

Later that night he stepped into the bar Les Amis frequented for Open Mic night and settled into a seat next to where Enjolras was sulking, feet perched on the sofa, body tuned away from the direction Grantaire was sat in. 

“Did you manage to make good progress on your assignment?” He asked lightly, shifting to make room for Combeferre.

“Yeah, got the plan hashed out and made a start on the introduction and conclusion.” He said proudly, Enjolras nodding in understanding. 

Suddenly Marius burst into the pub, face radiant and made his way hurriedly toward them. Combeferre’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Marius, you’re late.” Enjolras huffed motioning to the stage where people had already started their sets.

“What’s that face for?” Joly asked curiously.

“Yeah, get a drink in and share the news.” Grantaire called merrily, pushing a chair out in invitation. Enjolras scoffed and turned away, losing interest in the situation. Marius hurriedly grabbed a coke and settled into the seat;

“I have met the most glorious specimen of human kind.” Combeferre stiffened and turned his attention to the conversation prepared to step in and kill- ahem- silence Marius. 

“Oh yeah?” Grantaire challenged, eyes flickering over to where Enjolras was sulking and throwing bits of paper at Courfeyrac to stop what was no doubt teasing comments being whispered in his ear. 

“Glorious and radiant, I caught sight of her as I walked here.” Marius gushed and Combeferre, appeased that all possible romance crises were averted, turned his attention back to Courfeyrac and Enjolras. 

“Oh, who is she?” Bossuet asked walking over to join the group, tripping on a chair leg, but managing to correct his balance with the ease of practice. 

“I, uh, I don’t know.” Marius admitted awkwardly. There was a collective stunned silence and Enjolras slowly turned to face Marius, eyes dark and hooded.

“Pardon?” He asked faux lightly.

“I don’t know her name.” Marius admitted weakly.

“Yet, she is the most glorious thing ever and you are definitely in love with her. One glimpse and she’s the one.” Enjolras clarified irately.

“Yep.” Marius squeaked.

“I have heard some shit in my time-“ Enjolras started, sitting up straight, his eyes widening as they were want to do when he got started on one of his tirades.

“Here, this is the most beautiful and purest love story of our time and you are already shitting on it Apollo? The stuff poems are made of!” Grantaire jumped in eagerly, grinning savagely in anticipation of an argument. 

“Yeah,” Marius jumped in, against his normal fear-Enjolras character, ready to defend his love, “Had it been you, I bet it wouldn’t seem nearly half so stupid!” 

“Indeed, Apollo, but do you even understand the deepest of our hearts desires?” Grantaire jumped in again. Enjolras scowled at both of them and rose from his seat.

“I suggest you both think about your priorities, to claim love so easily at a mere glimpse without saying a word to the girl! And you Grantaire, just because I opt to focus on my future by working hard rather than indulging in flights of fancy does not mean I am incapable of understanding emotions; I just understand that the work I am doing now is first and foremost my top priority.” 

A sudden round of applause around the pub cut him short and Courfeyrac hastily stood up, to take to the stage fortunately stalling the argument as Enjolras sat down to listen and support his friend. Although the glares thrown at Grantaire and Marius suggested the argument was not forgotten. 

Combeferre sighed and settled back in his seat, secure in the knowledge that with the addition of this new girl that he was long out of Marius’ sights. However, glancing over the gathered friends he caught sight of Marius quickly turning away from him with a dark blush on his cheeks. Combeferre groaned in annoyance grabbing Enjolras’ attention.

“You alright?” He asked shifting to rest sulkily against Combeferre’s side and curl up his legs up against his chest.

“Yeah.” Combeferre sighed, running a hand through the blonde curls. Enjolras stared up at him with big suspicious blue eyes. 

“Mmhm.” He sighed pointedly.

“Marius tried to confess a crush earlier.” Combeferre confessed. Enjolras choked on a poorly smothered laugh.

“Oh. Wait- tried?” Enjolras asked, eyebrow raised.

“I might have scared him off.” Combeferre stated eyes stubbornly focused on the stage. Enjolras cackled quietly and turned to face him head on.

“Poor lamb, how cruel of you.” Enjolras teased, a small grin dancing around his lips and Combeferre sighed.

“Can you judge me, honestly? The boy is bloody annoying.” Combeferre moaned resting his chin on Enjolras’ forehead. 

“I’ve heard the girls gushing that it’s adorable.” He responded easily.

“Maybe he appeals to a maternal instinct I lack.” Combeferre retorted huffily, remembering the comment about him being the mother of the group. Judging by Enjolras’s poorly smothered laughter it was a widely held belief in the group. Combeferre scowled, Grantaire who had glanced over nearly choked on his drink in shock, startling back in shock at the scowl which appeared to be aimed at him. 

Combeferre, watched this reaction with vague amusement before turning back to Enjolras and pulling on his hair lightly,

“Feel free to reassure me of my manliness any time now.” He prompted which only caused Enjolras to break out in peals of unrestrained giggles, which made everyone glance over at him with expressions of mixed shock and fondness and Grantaire looked over in awe as though he’d just heard the laugh of an Angel. 

“You have afternoon tea with your mother every Sunday!” He laughed. “And you don’t even know how many times I’ve caught you gossiping over the phone like an old grandma with Eponine.” 

“That proves nothing!” Combeferre protested.

“You peep through the net curtains! And the amount of doilies you’ve put around the house!” He continued, nearly doubled over with the force of his giggles. Over Enjolras’ head Combeferre caught Grantaire sighing longingly before a shove from Bahorel had him standing up and going to the bar to get in another round. 

Combeferre just sighed in resignation as Marius glanced back over in their direction and turned away blushing. Again.

“Try not to scold him too much. I’m hoping this girl will take his affections from me.” Combeferre said settling back as Enjolras managed to calm himself.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let him obsess and stalk this fair maiden to protect your virtue.” He promised around the occasional giggle. 

Another round of applause and Courfeyrac returned to them, wrapping himself around the both of them and grinning at Enjolras.

“So what have I missed that caused such adorable giggles?” He asked bopping lightly at Enjolras’ nose and causing a scowl.

“My laugh,” He stressed, “Is not adorable. And Combeferre got hit on by Marius.” He concluded bluntly. Courfeyrac choked on air in his shock and turned back to Combeferre.

“Really?” He yelped.

“Yes.” Combeferre said shortly. 

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Courfeyrac snorted, looking over at Marius in awe, “I never thought I’d see the day someone had the guts.”

“What do you mean by that?” Combeferre asked offended.

“Well…” Courfeyrac began delicately, “you do tend to come across as… quite aloof.” Enjolras snorted suggesting this was an understatement.

“Do I?” Combeferre asked startled, he’d always been so sure he was a pleasant and welcoming fellow.

“Yeah, it’s quite terrifying sometimes actually,” Courfeyrac continued picking up steam, “especially when you are working, studying or reading, which is most of the time admittedly. You have this air that kinda says come close and interrupt me and I’ll cut you like a fish.” He finished merrily. 

Combeferre stared at him in shock and turned to Enjolras who nodded in confirmation.

“Oh.” He said simply. Then, “Well I won’t, you know. It would probably get me arrested.”

“Only probably?” Enjolras asked laughingly.

“That’s your only issue with it? That you might get arrested?” Courfeyrac asked in a strangled and distressed voice. 

“It really is the quiet ones.” Enjolras joked. Courfeyrac just made a wounded noise like a mouse deflating.


End file.
